


Heat of the moment...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: After Hunt Care...





	Heat of the moment...

**Author's Note:**

> Still big mind block and working on finger exercises and short one shots...  
> ^^)
> 
> No beta, no native...as usual

Heat of the moment SPN FF 28.02.2018

“WOW, wow Dean…no…” Sam grimaced at his Brother groping their Angel right here on the Motel floor while he was trying to open the dirty door.  
All of them were already drawing way to much attention into their direction, still covered in blood and sweat and dirt from their last hunt.

Dean might have been really hesitant about Castiel joining them as a Hunter, and by now the Brothers knew the blue eyed would never be a good one on his own but hell to have him around had come so much in handy lately.  
And especially the older Winchester had become pretty attached to their House-Angel, Sam would even say these two were pretty much sticking together.  
“Dean…could you please…” The younger ones complain went on deaf ears as the dark blond was already claiming his Celestial Companion, friend, surrogate Brother, toy…, partner…, Sam couldn’t tell, he didn’t care.  
Cass was family in a weird way.

As the taller Hunter finally managed to open the door, he more or less pushed the other men in the room, looking at the hallway and staring some of the other guests watching them, in ground and earth before following Dean and Cass, closing the door behind.  
“Seriously…” Sam complained once again watching how Dean was pinning down the Angel on the bed, kneeling above the blue eyed and tearing off his own jacked and shirt.

Sam walked at the small area that was supposed to be the ‘kitchen’. He threw his bag to the second bed on his way.  
“Drink?” The younger one asked without turning but very aware of the building pleasure sounds in his back.  
“Hmmm…” Was all he got as an answer and the taller Hunter decided to take it as a yes…

After Sam had taken of his own jacket, hanging it on one of the two small chairs he had leaned back on his own bed, resting on his elbows was he watching his Brothers and their Angels performance.  
Since these two had started that, very private interaction some months ago, Sam had gotten used to walking in on the other men.  
And for some reason, since some time now, he wasn’t even trying to go out, or sleep in the Car.  
Sam was now insisting on his place to sleep, on a mattress in a semi heated room, surrounded by walls to feel at least a bit safer.  
Because even though the room was smelly some times and the bed used and the mattress saggy, it still was a better sleep than outside in the too small seats of Baby, and or to stay awake at all.

Dean had pinned the Celestials arms above Castiels head and was holding them and the Angel in place, always having the control.  
A scene Sam had witnessed so often by now.  
At first he had tried to cover his ears, to turn away, he had used earplugs and even a blindfold in order to ignore his Brother fucking their Companion.  
All of it had been unsuccessful tries and finally the younger Winchester had given up on it, directly facing the sexual Activities to get used to it.  
Now he was sometimes looking at it, and listening to either sound’s of Dean and Cass like it was some calming, soothing Background music from one of the old radios in the rooms.

For a moment Sam suggested to take a shower but he was comfy right now and didn’t want to move, his hands were still slightly dirty and his shirt was sticking to his upper body, a mix of sweat and blood was holding the dark fabric in place.

“Cass…move.” Dean ordered in a gentle but definite tone. Again something Sam knew already from further encounters.  
He watched as the Angel slowly started moving his hips thrusting up and grinding against the Human sitting on his lap.  
Sam laid down, pulling a pillow beneath his head before he lazily let his hands follow his body frame down to his Jeans.

\-------------

Cass looked at the younger one while he was on his knees, rocked forward by Dean who was holding him up from behind.  
The blue eyes watched with interest at Sam’s action, at the half pulled up T-shirt, the opened and slightly pulled down dark jeans.  
He watched the huge hands stroking a similar huge Erection.  
Castiel didn’t miss that the Brothers had locked eyes, that they were holding the gaze of the other sibling while working themselves over, their Rhythm already in sync.

\-------------

As all three laid down, sated, satisfied and exhausted, each covered in traces of the earlier hunt and their ‘relaxation session’, it was silent, a moment of peace in a chaotic world.

It was Dean who destroyed it all of a sudden, but still not moving…

“Sooo, was that just…, in the Heat of the moment or…?”  
Sam didn’t answered and/as he continued to stare up…

End

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
